Known examples of a multilayer capacitor in which thin film metal layers and thin film resin layers are alternately laminated include a multilayer capacitor which is of such type that is manufactured through steps such as laminating and winding a pair of metallized plastic films having a deposited metal film formed thereon around a large diameter winding core (see Patent Literature 1) and a multilayer capacitor which is of such type that is manufactured through steps such as depositing and laminating metal layers and resin layers alternately on a drum rotating in one direction (see Patent Literatures 2 and 3). In Patent Literatures 1 to 3, it is also proposed to manufacture a multilayer capacitor through the step of closely adhering laminated bodies in which the metal layers and the resin layers are laminated together to be integrated or the step of stacking the laminated bodies.